Modern displays units may incorporate liquid crystal display (LCD) units which are illuminated by light emitting diode (LED) assemblies. Such LED assemblies may produce light suitable for daylight or nighttime operations. However, various platforms (e.g. avionics displays, automobile displays) employing such displays may be operated in varying light levels, with different spectral output characteristics for each level. As such, it may be desirable to provide an LED assembly capable of such multi-mode operation.